Two Canines And a Feline
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Koga/Inuyasha X Kagome. Hentai. -"Didn't your elder's ever teach you to share and compromise!" Koga and Inuyasha glanced at each other. The a malicious grin spread across their faces.-
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she lied on her bed, arms outstretched. She had just spent the last month-and-a-half traveling with Inuyasha, looking for Shikon Jewel shards. With no luck—and with Inuyasha being annoyed—She was tired and happy to be at home.

Lucky for her, there was no school today. So she could study for the whole day.

Upon entering the house, she was aware that she was home alone. No one answered her when she called out 'I'm home.' So, she figured they must have been out doing something, most-likely buying groceries. She went straight up to her room to relax a little before finding out where.

She let out another sigh and sat up. With a smile, she left her room and went to see what she could eat.

'_**I hope Mom left some leftover's in the fridge. I hope so. I'm starving.'**_

As she hopped off the bottom step, she turned and went into the kitchen.

Then froze, her eyes widening.

"Hey," a black-haired man—who was sitting at the table—turned his head to look over his shoulder at her.

"Ko…Koga?!" Kagome yelled, eyes wide.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Koga stood and turned to face her completely.

"But-but how…?"

"Through the well."

"But, only Inuyasha has been able to go through the well!"

"Yes, but don't forget that whatever that mutt can do, I can do better."

"Ah, uh, but…"

Koga grinned. He leaned back against the table with a smug expression. "What's the matter? You don't like that I'm here?"

"No, it's not that…" _**'Great. Now that he's here, I won't be able to study at all.'**_

Koga's tail flicked over the table, his arms crossing over his chest. "What's up? You look irritated. Was the mutt face being a jerk?"

"No, not that." Kagome rubbed her eye then looked at Koga. "Koga, why are you here?"

"Why else would I come? To see you, Ka—" he stopped mid-sentence as he exclaimed silently and closed one eye.

He looked over his shoulder—Kagome leaned to see what he was looking at—and stared at the calico cat that was playing with his tail.

"Ow…" Koga said pointingly but made no attempt to pull away.

"Buyo, no!" Kagome said and waved her hand to shoo him off.

"Kagome." Koga said.

She looked at Koga. "What?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her. "What?"

"You said my name."

"I was finishing my sentence. Before the cat grabbed my tail."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. Then turned her head and sighed.

"What?" Koga asked.

"Nothing, nothing." She turned to him and smiled, clasping her hands together as if in pray. "Koga, I'm kind of busy right now. So, would you please—"

"Oh, okay."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah, I'll wait here for you to get done." And with that, Koga pulled back out his chair.

"Ah—" her shoulders slumped. "No, but—that's not—"

Koga sat down and started to play with the cats paws.

"Uh, but, Koga…"

Koga continued to play with the cat, twiddling his fingers above the cats head.

"Uh…but…"

Kagome realized it was a lost cause and slumped. She sighed.

She stared at the square of Koga's shoulders. The dainty yet finally toned shoulders shifted every time he moved his arms.

She pulled her eyes away and looked at the refrigerator instead. She went to it, opened it, and was astounded to find nothing in the fridge.

She looked around. _**'Mom would have left a note. Where…?'**_

She noticed a slip of paper on the floor by the table. She knelt down and picked it up. Sure enough, it was a note from her mother.

'_We'll be back home tomorrow evening. Grandpa had a medical appointment in Ikebukuro so we couldn't wait for you. I left a jar of money on the fridge for groceries. Feel free to buy some._

_Xoxo_

_ Mom.'_

Kagome sighed. _**'I'm home alone. And what's worse, I'm home alone with Koga.'**_

Kagome sighed then went up stairs. She looked over her shoulder to see if Koga had followed. He had not. So, she continued.

She grabbed her jacket and headed back down. Koga was still playing with the cat, the cat holding onto his hand with his paws while nibbling on his fingers.

Kagome went to the fridge and stood on her tip toes to pull down the jar. She took a decent amount of money then tossed the jar back up.

"You going somewhere?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. We're out of food." Kagome said and stuffed the money in her pocket.

Koga stood. "I'll come with."

"Oh," Kagome turned around and stared at him. "You don't have—"

"I wanna, though."

Kagome's lips puckered in distaste. But it didn't take long for her to give in. _**'He can help carry the groceries.'**_

"Okay, come on."

Koga followed her out of the house. He smiled as he walked next to her.

Kagome took Koga to the usual store and grabbed a basket.

"Koga, you want anything specific?" Kagome asked.

"Eh?"

"Like meat or fruit or something?" she smiled up at him.

"Oh, uh, meat's fine."

Kagome looked at him then smiled. Feeling like she was giving his a good surprise, she grabbed him by the hand and tugged him. Koga's eyes widened to the contact then he grinned.

Kagome led him to the meat department.

Koga looked like a kid in a candy shop at all the meat.

"Wha…"

"There's chicken, beef, pork, fish—"

"Is there boar?" He interrupted.

Kagome looked up at him. _**'Okay, so he doesn't know what pork is. That's to be expected, though.' **_

"Yeah." Kagome reached down and grabbed a pack of bacon and a pack of pork chops.

"Why are they shaped like that?" Koga asked.

"They're different kinds of pig. Like this is bacon. And this is pork chop. They have different flavors too."

"Really?" Koga felt his mouth salivate.

Koga wasn't outright showing it—in fact, it seemed as if he was trying to hide it—but Kagome could see by the sparkle in Koga's eyes that he was _extremely _excited. "So, do you want them?"

Koga nodded. Vigorously.

Kagome smiled and put them in the basket.

She turned to leave then noticed Koga wasn't following. He was still looking at all the meat.

"Come on, Koga." She went back, grabbed his arm, and tugged him along.

Koga's eyes were still on the meat for a moment, then he followed willingly behind his love. Kagome held back a giggle.

They went to the vegetable isle. Kagome looked at the greeneries then up at Koga. "What kind of vegetables do you want?"

"Uh…grass…?"

"Grass?" She looked at him.

"Uh, apples?"

"That's a fruit."

Koga puckered his lips in distaste.

"Do you not know what vegetables are?"

"…I don't think I'm ever eaten vegetables." Koga said, a little hesitantly. "In the tribe, we'd nibble on grass occasionally when we needed moisture."

"…I see, then here." She reached down and grabbed leeks, onions, lettuce, and tomatoes. "I'll make a veggie dish along with the meat and you can eat that."

"Well…" he averted his eyes to the ceiling, obviously unsure.

"It'll taste good, I promise." Kagome smiled and put them in the basket.

She turned around and headed off. Koga followed.

She went down the miscellaneous isle and looked around. Her eyes fell on chocolate and she grabbed a few bars. Then grabbed a few bags of chips and cups of noodles and ramen.

"What are those?" Koga looked over her shoulder.

"Just some junk food."

"Junk food?"

"Yeah, food that tastes good but isn't the greatest for you."

"If it isn't good, why eat it?"

"I told you they taste good."

He looked skeptical.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Kagome smiled.

"…Alright."

Kagome closed her eyes and smiled up at him, sweetly.

Koga's look of distaste turned into a smile too.

Kagome and Koga went to the checkout line. The checkout lady smiled at them as she scanned the items.

She opened her eyes and they fell on Koga. "Cash or…credit…?"

Her eyes couldn't leave Koga's, though the wolf wasn't even looking at her. She felt her cheeks flush as she was captured by those cerulean eyes. Almost automatically, she felt as if she knew she would never see anyone more beautiful.

"Cash." Kagome said, pulling out her money.

The cashier snapped back into place and looked at Kagome. She smiled and took the money, giving back her change and the receipt.

Koga grabbed most of the grocery bags while Kagome grabbed the rest. Then they both left.

"Do you think we got enough?" Kagome asked.

"I would think so." Koga answered. "Want to go back and get more?"

"Nah."

Koga smiled a little. The rest of the walk was in silence. But it was a comfortable silence. Just having each other's presence was enough. They didn't need words.

They returned home, quickly. Kagome looked at the clock. It was still hours before dinner needed to be started. But lunch could be made. So, she went about getting a pot of water boiling and started cooking ramen.

Koga was sitting in a chair, watching Kagome work while flicking his tail through the hole in the back of the chair for the cat. Buyu playfully, lazily, batted the fluffy brown tail.

Once lunch was ready, she dished up two bowls and gave one to Koga.

Koga was skeptical about eating it. It didn't look meaty at all and the stringy pasta reminded him of intestines.

"Itadakimasu." Kagome said then began eating.

'_**Itadakimasu?' **_Koga thought.

Hesitantly, Koga grabbed a pair of chopsticks and picked up a noodle. He stared at it, wrapped it completely around the chopstick, then put it in his mouth.

His eyes widened.

"This is really good. "Koga said.

"See?" Kagome beamed. "What did I tell you?"

Koga smiled at her and continued to eat.

The rest of the meal was in a comfortable silence as they ate.

Once they finished, Kagome did the dishes. Then went upstairs. Koga followed.

Koga sat on the bed while Kagome went to her desk. She began studying.

"What are you doing?" Koga interrupted.

"Studying."

"Why?"

"Because I'm behind in school and I have to catch up?"

"School?"

"…Think of it as training. I'm training to get smarter."

"Oh!"

"Yes and to study I need silence so if you would…"

"Okay, okay. Silence, got it."

'…_**I wanted you to leave the room. I won't be able to concentrate with you watching me.'**_

The bed creaked. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see Koga sprawled out on the mattress, his hands propped under his head.

Her lips puckered in distaste. _**'At least he won't be looking at me. Unlike with Inuyasha. He just sat there staring then fell asleep.'**_

She sighed.

Then snapped to. _**'I can't sit around and daydream on the past. I've got to study.' **_

With that determination bubbling in her chest, Kagome opened a book and began taking notes.

* * *

Hours passed. Neither of them said anything during that time. A few times Kagome checked to see if Koga was still awake but other than that, she completely forgot about him. The subject of dinner never occurred to the two, neither of them seeming to be hungry enough to eat anything. Kagome was too preoccupied and Koga either wasn't hungry or was hungry but was more content with watching Kagome.

Day turned to dusk. Dusk turned to night.

Finally, Kagome felt like her brain couldn't take anymore and closed her book. She exhaled heavily and stretched. Then glanced at her clock and noted it was eleven.

"Koga, I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." She turned to him, "my brother—"

Kagome stopped her words when she saw the wolf was asleep. He was lying on his side, facing Kagome, one arm tucked under the pillow and his head while the other draped over his hip.

'_**When did he…?'**_

Kagome stared at him then sighed.

'_**Alright.' **_She thought, defeatedly.

Kagome went to her drawer and pulled out her night clothes. Double checking that Koga was definitely passed out, she then tossed off her clothes and put the pj's on quickly. Then she turned out the light and flopped down on the bed.

"Good night, Koga." Kagome said then closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome woke to her alarm clock. She and Koga both groaned.

"What is that?" Koga grumbled.

"It's my alarm clock." Kagome reached over and grabbed it, turning it off.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and flicked her legs off the bed.

"What are you doing?" Koga asked.

"I need to go to school."

"Mm." Koga rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face into the pillow.

Kagome changed into a clean uniform, brushed her hair, grabbed her books, and was prepared to head down to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She paused by the bed and looked down at Koga.

"Hey, Koga." She said, seeing if he was awake.

"Hmm?"

"I'll be back sometime later today so don't leave the house, alright?"

"Hmm?" Koga leaned his head up. He looked at Kagome tiredly. "Why not?"

"Because, it's not smart for a demon to walk around Tokyo on his own. Besides," she grabbed his tail. He jolted. "People don't have tails."

"…Hmm."

"I'll be back, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Koga smiled at her. "I know you'll be back. Your words are enough to convince me."

Kagome smiled. "See you."

* * *

Koga sighed as he flopped onto his back, alone in the house. He let his eyes close after hearing Kagome's footsteps vanish down the steps of the shrine and lulled back into asleep. But he woke a few hours later to a strange sound. It was a repeated clatter then a small thud.

And automatically afterward…

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to…"

Koga opened his eyes to see Inuyasha sitting in the window. Inuyasha turned his head to see Koga laying on the bed, prone with his arms behind his head.

"What the hell are you doing here, wimpy wolf?!" Inuyasha leaped down with clenched fists.

"Why else would I be here?" Koga said, groggily. He yawned hard, the yawn making his whole body shake, before he arched his back in a stretch. "I came to see my Kagome, dog breath."

Koga sat up, leaning on his arms.

"_Your _Kagome?! You egotistic wolf. You're soiling Kagome's bed with your stench!"

"Soil? I say it's an improvement over your flea-bitten filth. Besides, Kagome didn't seem to have a problem with sleeping in my arms last night."

"Sleep…?!" Inuyasha's eyes widened and was taken aback.

Koga grinned. "Yeah, you know, Kagome has a very sweet scent and her breathing is slow and peaceful like a creek."

Inuyasha stared at Koga wide-eyed then turned to the window. "Where's Kagome?!"

"Hey, she said not to leave—"

"Kagome~!"

* * *

Kagome sighed as she wrote down her notes. As she wrote, she couldn't help but think of the wolf that was at her house.

**_'_****_I wonder what Koga's doing right about now?'_**

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened to the voice as the classroom door opened.

"Inuyasha—"

"Kagome is it true?!"

"Eh?"

"Hey, mutt face!" Koga followed into the room. "I told you, Kagome's busy—"

"Is it true?"

"What's true?" Kagome asked.

"Don't play dumb! Did you—"

"Leave her alone, dog breath!" Koga grabbed his shoulder. "She has more important things to worry about than you insecurities!"

"Shut up, you scrawny wolf! If you hadn't said what you said—"

"I only spoke the truth!"

"You expect me to believe _that _was the truth?!"

"If you don't believe it, then why did you come to interrogate Kagome?!"

By now, the two canines were facing off to each other, their faces inches away and eyes burning with angry fire.

"Shut up. That's none of your business! Butt out, you scrawny wolf!"

"Inuya—" Kagome tried to start.

"When you run off to yell at my woman for something that _should _happen, then there's no way I can butt out, you insolent puppy!"

"Kog—"

"'My woman', 'my woman' that all you ever say, you wimpy wolf! Last _I _check, Kagome loved me! Not you!"

"Last _I _checked, you're the one who always makes Kagome cry!"

"INUYASHA! KOGA!"

The male's both froze and looked at Kagome.

The anger that flared in Kagome's eyes made the two jolt back.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha's necklace flashed and he crashed face first to the floor.

Koga sat down on his rump.

"I have told you a hundred times _not _to come bother me when I'm at school—SIT!" she called as Inuyasha went to sit up. "And yet you came anyway—SIT! Now, both of you go back to my house and wait there until I get back!"

"Oka—" Koga started.

"Why are you only yelling at me, you bitch?! Koga came, too!"

"SIT!" BAM! "Koga was only trying to stop you from bothering me! Koga _listens_ when I talk!"

Koga held back a smile at the words, not wanting to bring on Kagome's wrath.

"Now, both of you, GO HOME! And I don't want to see either of your faces until I get back to the house!"

"Alright, alright!" Inuyasha and Koga jumped to their feet, Koga remaining silent. "We're going!"

Koga followed Inuyasha out.

"That bitch, that bitch, that bitch, that bitch." Inuyasha repeated as he ran.

**_'_****_Wow.' _**Koga thought. **_'_****_I never knew Kagome could be so scary.'_**

Once Koga and Inuyasha were gone, Kagome rubbed her head with her thumb and index finger with an exhausted sigh.

"Ms. Higurashi." The teacher called.

Suddenly, Kagome was thrust back into reality. Back into the school. Back into the classroom. Where all eyes were on her.

Kagome blushed to her shoulders.

"Please, come take a seat." The teacher said.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Kagome hurried to her seat and sat down.

"Now, Ms. Higurashi, since you caused such a disturbance, read verses three through eight."

"Uh, yes." She stood and grabbed her book to read.

But…

"I'm sorry, I can't understand it."

The teacher scowled at her.

Kagome bowed her head.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked up the steps to the Higurashi Shrine. She didn't bother to walk with her friends. She was too exhausted to answer all their questions.

"I'm home…" she mumbled as she walked through the door.

"Welcome back."

Kagome opened her eyes to see Koga greeting her with a broad smile.

"Hi, Koga." Kagome smiled back, taking off her shoes. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"In your room, sulking."

Kagome closed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. **_'_****_Of course.'_**

The phone rang. Kagome looked at it.

"That thing's been going off for the last few minutes." Koga explained. "I don't know how to turn it off."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kagome rushed over and picked up the phone. "Moshi, Higurashi residents."

_"__Oh, Kagome so you are home."_

"Hi, Mom."

_"__Hi, sorry, sweetheart, but were going to be later than we thought. The trains have been delayed."_

"Why?"

_"__Well—"_

Her mother fell silent as a voice in the background overthrew hers.

_"—__ZA~YA~!"_

A 'boom' sounded then maniacal laughter quickly followed suit.

"…Everything okay?" Kagome asked.

_"__Yeah,"_ Her mom said, _"__Just a lover's quarrel."_

"…I see…"

_"__Anyway, we won't be home tonight. Most-likely tomorrow night."_

"Okay, there's no rush. Just get home safely."

_"__We will. Love you, Kagome."_

"Love you, too."

_"__Bye."_

"Bye."

They hung up.

"Something wrong?" Koga asked.

"No." Kagome said. "My mother said she would be here today but something happened so she will be here till tomorrow."

"Ah."

Kagome cast Koga a smiled before heading upstairs to deal with her other canine.

Upon opening the door, Inuyasha flinched and glared at Kagome with an angry, fearful look.

"So, you are sulking." Kagome said, dropping her bag.

"Who said I was sulking?!"

Kagome gave him a look of droll disbelief. She then sighed and sat down next to him.

An uncomfortable silence stretched out in between them.

"Did you…" Inuyasha finally started in a low voice, eyes downcast to the ground. "Sleep with Koga?"

"Eh?" Kagome looked at him. "Yeah, he fell asleep on my bed so we ended up sleeping together."

Inuyasha twitched. "And that's all?"

"What else would happen?" She growled, getting the implication.

"No-nothing." Inuyasha said, realizing he was treading on dangerous territory.

"Nothing happened. He fell asleep. I feel asleep. And how do you even know about that?"

"That's what Koga said!"

"Koga said we had sex?"

"Well, no, he didn't—"

"Then what do you have to suspect?"

Inuyasha fell silent.

**_'_****_Jeez, his jealousy is so annoying sometimes.'_**

Kagome sighed and stood. "I'm making lunch."

"…Sorry…" Inuyasha mumbled so faint, Kagome thought she was hearing things.

She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha's back.

**_'_****_Did he really apologize?'_**

Kagome didn't want to see like she was staring at him, so she headed downstairs.

Koga was playing with the cat, the cat on top of his head 'mrowring'.

"Koga, what do you want for lunch?"

"Hah?" Koga looked over his shoulder at her, Buyo slipping off his head and into his arms on this lap.

"For lunch. Do you want meat?"

"Yeah, sure."" Koga patted the cat's head then grabbed his paws and began petting them. "What about the dog breath?"

She shrugged. "By the way, why did you tell Inuyasha we slept together?"

"Oh, he came in through the window looking for you. He woke me up and he started talking about how I soil your sheets with my stench."

**_'_****_Of course.' _**Kagome thought, closing her eyes in annoyance. **_'_****_One isn't even fully awake and they still bicker.'_**

"Can you go get him? To see what he wants to eat?"

Koga looked at her. **_'_****_Me? Really?'_**

"Alright."

Koga stood and draped the cat over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs.

"Yo, dog breath." Koga opened the door.

"What do you want?" He glared at the wolf.

"Kagome's making lunch. She asked me to come get you so quit sulking and come on."

"I'm not sulking!" Inuyasha jumped to his feet.

"Then come on."

Inuyasha huffed as he followed the wolf downstairs.

Koga put Buyo on the table and sat down in a chair. He stroked Buyo's stomach then buried his hand in the cat's fluffy fur.

Inuyasha glanced at Koga then snorted and sat in the chair opposite of him.

Kagome was standing in front of the stove, preparing meat in a pan.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Go get that, will you, Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Koga stood.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha stood.

"She told me to, dog breath."

"I can get it, wimpy wolf."

"Will one of you two just get the door?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared at the two.

They both flinched.

Koga turned to the door. Inuyasha followed.

"Would you quit pissing Kagome off?" Koga snarled as he walked through the doorway into the entryway.

"Me? You're the one pissing her off." Inuyasha snared.

"_Me_?! _You're _the one trying to mark your territory." Koga opened the door.

"_Me_?! _You're _the one treading on marked territory!"

Koga turned around and glared at Inuyasha.

"Last I checked, Kagome's not something to mark!"

"Last I checked, you're the one who treats Kagome like property!"

"When have I ever done that?"

"All the time!"

"Name one, dog breath!"

"Wimpy wolf!"

"Insolent puppy!"

"Scrawny wolf boy!"

"Worthless mongrel!"

"Puny beat!"

"SIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's necklace flashed and the dog went face first into the ground. Koga sat down.

"I am so sorry about these two—" Kagome walked into the entryway. "Oh, Eri, Ayumi, Yuka."

"And Hojo." Eri pulled the brown-haired boy into sight.

"H-hi, Kagome." Hojo said.

"Hi."

**_'_****_Hojo?' _**Both Koga and Inuyasha stared at the boy with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Kagome asked.

"We came to help you study." Eri said.

"You're still behind, right?" Yuka asked.

"Well, yeah—"

"Besides," Eri continued.

"We wanted to meet the class intruder." Yuka said.

The two smiled.

"Hmm?" Koga voiced.

Eri and Yuka walked over to Koga and squatted down by the sitting wolf.

"So, who are you?" Eri asked, staring at Koga with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Koga." Koga looked from Eri to Yuka.

The two of the girls leaned forward, making Koga lean back when they got to close. And Kagome could have sworn that she saw the wolf's cheeks turn a tint pinker. It was hard to tell with Koga's natural darker tanned skin but she was almost certain that she saw it.

"Are you the one who asked Kagome to bear your child?"

"Or the one that always confessed to Kagome?"

Koga cocked an eyebrow.

"This is the confession one." Kagome said, turning away and walking back to the living room.

Koga looked at her then stood, following Kagome out. But the wolf made sure to flick his tail over Inuyasha's head.

"Hey! Don't flick your tail at me!" Inuyasha stood.

"I didn't flick my tail at you. Your head was in the way."

"Bullshit!"

"It ain't bullshit."

"You're a crappy liar, you wimpy wolf."

"Who said I was lying?"

"You fuck—"

"SIT!"

BAM.

* * *

Lunch was eaten in silence. The two canines remained silent to appease Kagome but the two were giving each other the stink eye to the extreme. Kagome noticed, of course, but she remained silent about it. The tense atmosphere silenced the four visitors, and any conversation that was started was soon ended since no one would keep up on it.

The seven teens finally finished their food. Eri and Yuka offered to do the dishes for Kagome but were kindly refused. And thus, the room fell back into a tense silence.

"Um…" Hojo stared at Inuyasha then at Koga. "So, um, how do you two know Kagome?"

They both glared at him.

"How do _you_ know, Kagome?" Koga growled pointingly, crossing his arms as he sat on the table and flicked his tail.

"Oh, um, I'm—"

"A classmate!" Eri said, grabbing Hojo's arm. "Hojo is in class B, don't you know?"

"Hah?" Koga looked at her, confused.

"It's a school thing." Inuyasha said, smugly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Not like you would any better." Koga said, defensively, glaring death at the dog.

"I would too. I spend more time here with Kagome than you do."

Koga's eyes narrowed. "Well, now that I'm here, that's changing."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Peh, like you're going to get far. All you've ever done to interact with humans is eat them, wolf."

The four human teen's eyes widened.

"Of course, a half-breed like you would be good at brooding with humans."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Well, aren't you a hypocrite? Here you are trying to _mate_ with a human…"

"Kagome's special. She's at a different level.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed more before he snorted and turned away. "Just cuz she's special doesn't mean you're special enough to be _with_ her."

That made Koga's brow twitched. "Oh? Then does that mean I have to be a pathetic half-breed to love her? Some_thing _that can't be loved by either or side. You know, I've never been able to see why she wastes her breath on you."

"WHA…!" Inuyasha's faced Koga head on, glaring daggers into those calm blue eyes. 'Well, same goes for you. A revolting beast that doesn't understand the difference between consent and rape like you. I don't understand why she waste's her breath on _you_."

"HA! Consent and rape?! Interesting topic you choose to point out" Koga crossed his feet and his posture became more hateful. "The one that doesn't know the difference should be _you_. After all, your _lovely _older brother doesn't."

"Hah? Don't compare me to Sesshomaru!"

"Why shouldn't I? You two _look alike_. Can't really expect you not to _act alike_."

"Hey, you two." Kagome finally interrupted. Having heard from when Koga called Inuyasha a pathetic half-breed, she could tell this wasn't their usual bantering. The words being said were serious and intent to actually hurt their feelings instead of their ego. And she could tell by the look on her friends faces that this was a bit too serious for any of them to interrupt—even the usually dense Ayumi. "What are you two talking about?"

The two canines looked at Kagome then huffed and turned away from each other.

"Nothing note-worthy." Koga said, sitting on the table, hunched over with his elbow on his propped up leg to hold his chin with his hand.

Although no one would say it out loud, they were all no doubly thinking. **_'_****_How would you know Sesshomaru is a rapist?'_**

"Peh!" Inuyasha snorted. "It's just Koga getting butt hurt from losing an argument."

"Shut up, virgin." Koga said with a small smile. "I didn't loss anything."

"The hell? Who are you calling a virgin?!"

"You, obviously."

"The hell's with that? Why, are you bringing that up?"

"Hah?" Koga looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha with a smug expression. "So, it's really true? You are a virgin? I was just poking fun at you."

That caused Inuyasha to blush. "You bastard."

Koga held back a laugh.

"Well…" One of the guest—Eri—finally decided to say something. "Being a virgin isn't _that _bad."

"You'll think differently when you sleep with one."

"Koga!" Kagome flushed.

Koga glanced at her, then looked at her fully. "What? Did I say something?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Don't waste your breath, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "He's a wild animal. He doesn't even realize he's being vulgar."

"Peh. Must be. Or, maybe, you've just spent too many years being collared."

"Hah?!"

"Well, dogs _are _domesticated. That explains your virgin state."

"It's not a state! Besides, I doubt _you're _any better! And even as a virgin, Kagome chose _me_, not _you_!"

"That's because Kagome is pure. Untainted. She's following deluded fantasies of true love. Of course, that'll probably change after she 'test rides' her toy."

Kagome gaped.

"You and your over-confidence!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming his hands on the table on either side of Koga, glaring hate up at the wolf. "Do you even think about what you say before you say it?!"

"Course I do." Koga stared down at him with scrutiny. "That's why I know it's true."

"It is not! You don't even seem to realize that you insulted Kagome _again_! You're over-confidence is out of hand!"

"Peh! My confidence isn't 'over'. You just lack any of your own."

"Hah?"

"Plain and simple, confidence ears you women," Koga turned to Inuyasha fully now. "That's why you're still a virgin. Not by choice but because you can't get any. Because you have _no confidence._"

"I have plenty of confidence! And I'm still a virgin because I never trusted anyone to actually try to be intimate!"

"Pfft. You don't need to trust the woman in order to mount her. But I'll admit, you do have _some _confidence. In fighting. But not when it comes to woman. You set the stage with the first move you make. And if your kisses lack resolve, you won't get far."

"Quit talking to me like a teacher! I didn't ask for schooling! And my kisses do not lack resolve They're plenty fine!"

"Says the virgin. Have you even kissed someone before?"

Inuyasha fumed then. Growling loudly, he sauntered up to Koga. Koga cocked an eyebrow at the dog before his eyes widened as Inuyasha gripped both his wrists and planted warm lips over his own.

"Kyaah!" Eri and Ayumi squealed as they covered their mouths, both staring at the two, wide-eyed.

Kagome gasped as her eyes widened, as well. Yuka stared at the two dumbfounded while Hojo had a look of something equivalent to horror or surprise.

Inuyasha seperated.

"See, I kiss just fin—"

"You call _that _a kiss?!" Koga balked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened then closed tight shut as he was slammed onto the table hard. Koga pushed himself in between the dog's sprawled legs and encased his lips.

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. He went to bite down on those lips only to have Koga squeeze his jaw so he couldn't close his mouth, grabbing one of his wrists with his other hand. What's worse, Koga's tongue pushed in. Inuyasha moaned in protest and pushed against the wolf's shoulder with his free hand, kicking his legs wildly.

The wolf refused to relent, flicking his tongue over Inuyasha's repeatedly. He only, finally, released the dog when he quit squirming due to lack of breath.

"_That_," Koga said, backing away and wiping his mouth. "Is how you kiss. If you're not out of breath afterwards then it's not a real kiss."

"The fuck is that?!" Inuyasha yelled, wiping his mouth furiously. "You fricken beast!"

"Be grateful. I taught you an important lesson." Koga said, matter-of-factly, placing one hand on his hip.

"I didn't want it!"

Koga looked down at him. Then chuckled. "What, did something that simple arouse you?"

Inuyasha's face turned beat red then and his foot automatically swung out to kick the wolf. "IT DID NOT!"

Koga dodged easily. "I'm sure."

Inuyasha pushed off the table, claws raking through the air at Koga.

The wolf dodged, leaping over the table and pushing it at the dog. Inuyasha leaped over it just as easy as Koga did. Koga ducked away quickly, Inuyasha's claws aimed to cut him. Acting quick, the black-haired teen swiveled around Inuyasha and slid under the table. Then pushed himself to his feet and ran toward the living room.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed a lingering bowl on the table. Aiming accurately but quickly the white-haired teen threw the bowl at Koga's feet.

Koga let out a small yell of surprise as the bowl successfully tripped him up and he fell to the floor. His chest slammed against the ground as his kilt flung up, exposing his loincloth over his petite ass—well, more of over the seam of his ass.

"HA! Not so confident now, huh?!" Inuyasha yelled as he leaped over the winded Koga.

"You fuck—" Koga coughed then flicked his ponytail out of his face and stood up. "Idiotic dog!"

Koga gave chase as Inuyasha laughed mockingly.

"Don't break anything!" Kagome yelled after them.

Kagome then sighed and picked up the bowl. She glanced over at her quiet friends. She noted their shocked expressions and smiled at them in an attempt of reassurance. "They're a handful but they mean well."

Eri was the first to break the silence. "Well, their certainly…energetic."

"And competitive." Yuka added.

"Aren't you going to go after them?" Hojo asked.

"Ah, well, no." Kagome said, sighing heavily. "I can never get any time to study with either of them around, let alone both. They'll occupy each other for a couple of hours so I'll take this time to study."


	3. Chapter 3

And study Kagome did. Like she predicted, the two canines spent hours bickering and 'fighting' with each other in the front yard. But they obeyed Kagome when she had said "Don't break anything." They were still fighting when Hojo and the girls left to go home. Kagome continued to study and got another two hours in before she decided to make dinner.

The smell of cooking drew the two in. They peeked into the kitchen like curious children half-way through the cooking process.

"So, are you two done?" she asked, making both of them jump.

"Y-yeah." Koga said, standing straight and cleaning his throat as if embarrassed.

Kagome stared at them and noted the dirt in Inuyasha's white hair and on Koga's tawny skin.

"Inuyasha, take Koga and go bathe." Kagome said.

"Hah?" Inuyasha voiced.

"Show Koga how to use the shower and go bathe."

"Together?!"

"If you want!" Kagome glared at him. "Or separately, I don't care. Just show him how to use the shower."

Inuyasha glowered in distaste then snorted. "Come on, wimpy wolf."

Koga glared at him but reluctantly followed.

Ten minutes in to them vanishing, Kagome went to an old trunk her mother had in the shed filled with male clothes and pulled out two pairs of shirt, pants, and underwear. She returned to the bathroom and knocked.

"Hey, I have clothes."

"'Kay." Inuyasha yelled then the door opened. Inuyasha was still fully clothed and dirty. Kagome could hear the water running and she saw Koga's clothes on the ground.

Inuyasha grabbed the clothes and shut the door.

Kagome glowered at the closed door.

"Thank you, Kagome!" she heard Koga yell.

"You're welcome." She called back, happy that at least one of them had proper manners.

She returned to the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, the two came out. Koga wore a red t-shirt with grey sweatpants, his hair down with a towel over his shoulders. Inuyasha was in a black tank top with tan sweatpants shorts. His hair was still dripping wet but he had no towel.

"Dry your hair properly before coming out." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"It'll dry on its own."

Inuyasha sat down as Koga sat next to him, drying his hair. The dog snorted at him, which earned him a glower from both black-haired teens.

Once Koga's hair was dry, he tossed the towel to Inuyasha. "Dry your hair."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Koga glowered. "Fine, suit yourself. I was just trying to save you from looking like you pissed your pants backwards."

Inuyasha glared at him. Then huffed and grabbed the towel. Koga smirked, knowingly.

Dinner was soon ready and eaten in silence. The two canines ate the food quickly and hungrily, scarfing down the cooked meat. Kagome only glanced at them once and decided not to question their table manners.

After dinner came the bigger problem.

"Inuyasha, you can sleep in Sota's room." Kagome said as the two canines sat on her bed in her room. "Grandpa's bed is open too so you can sleep in there, Koga."

"I'd rather sleep in here." Koga said. "I've never slept alone before."

"Hah?"

"Wolves don't sleep alone. We live in a pack. Even when I was hunting for Naraku, I still had Ginta and Hakkaku as company."

"I always knew you were a wimp." Inuyasha jabbed.

"Shut up, mutt face. Unlike you, _I _was raised with loyalties."

"The fuck?! I had loyalties!"

"Obviously not that many and not for long."

"You don't need long ties to know you had loyalty."

"Peh, if they didn't last long, then you failed on your end of the loyalty. Of course, it was never a surprise you can't protect your comrades with you incompetence."

"Like you have any right to talk! Where are Ginta and Hakkaku right now?!"

"Hah? Are you questioning _my_ loyalty?!"

"I don't know. Am I?! Should I be questioning?!"

"You bastard—"

"Enough!" Kagome finally yelled, glaring at the two with fiery blue eyes. The two flinched and looked at her. "You two bicker worse than a married couple. Didn't your elders ever teach you to share and to compromise?!"

Koga and Inuyasha glanced at each other. Then a malicious grin spread across their faces.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"So, you want us to share, huh?" Inuyasha asked, stalking over to the girl.

"Eh?"

"I would have never thought you'd be that lewd, Kagome." Koga said, sauntering to Kagome's side.

"Hah?"

And like that, the two canines were on her. She let out a yelp as Inuyasha hoisted Kagome off the ground onto the bed, pressing against his body. Koga loomed over her, straddling her thin thighs. He pushed up Kagome's shirt. She protested only for her words to die as Koga attached his lips to her stomach. His teeth dug in, lightly, causing the girl to squeal. His bite was hard enough to leave marks but not enough to draw blood.

"Uh!" Kagome curled her toes, not sure if she liked or hated the treatment.

Koga detached, drawing his tongue over the mark.

"What are you two—" Kagome started only for her words to be cut short as Koga leaned up and encased her lips. Her eyes widened as Koga's tongue pushed into her mouth. She moaned in protest and grabbed the wolf's shoulders. But it was futile. She melted to the enthralling kiss, her tongue coaxed into playing with Koga's.

He separated, leaving Kagome craving for more.

Inuyasha's grip slipped from firmly holding her waist to gently rubbing her flat stomach and grazing his claws against her side to cause her to shudder.

Koga moved off of Kagome's legs and spread them wide, pushing himself between them.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Wai-wait."

Koga looked up at the nervous female. He rubbed his hands up Kagome's sides reassuringly then leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"We'll be gentle. Don't worry."

"We?! You two can't be—hih!" Inuyasha attached his lips to Kagome's neck. "Uh!"

Inuyasha's mouth left a trail up Kagome's neck to her ear where he lightly bit her earlobe. While the dog distracted the young human, Koga went down Kagome's body and licked and nipped her thighs.

"Hah!" the startle cry escaped Kagome's lips before she could think to hold it back.

"Don't be scared, Kagome." Koga said again. "We'll be gentle."

Kagome couldn't help being scared, though. She had two strong demons wanting to mount her. And even though she knew they really wouldn't hurt her on purpose, she still couldn't hold back the fear that encased her.

And the two canines could smell it. It caused them to pause. They both looked at each other then at Kagome.

"Hey, it's okay." Inuyasha said.

"We'll stop if you want." Koga said.

Kagome stared at them. She was touched by their concern but felt embarrassed that now she had to give a verbal consent. In all honesty, she did not want to do this towards the beginning. But she liked the way the two touched her. If felt good and she wanted more of it.

"It's…its okay. I'm fine. I was just…unsure. But I'm okay now…"

"You sure?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded.

Koga leaned forward and kissed her lips while Inuyasha kissed her cheek.

"If we scare you, say so, okay?" Koga said.

Kagome nodded. Then moaned as Koga kissed her neck.

Inuyasha's hands trailed up Kagome's shirt with the subtle permission. His hand pushed up the bra, exposing her medium-sized breasts. Kagome gasped and blushed as the two stared down at her exposed torso. Koga's eyes glinted with malicious desire, making Kagome shudder. She was sure the wolf would have devoured her breast if Inuyasha didn't grope them—which made her jolt.

"Nn!" Kagome pursed her lips as Inuyasha thumbed her nipples then squeezed them in between two fingers, his mouth making dark marks on the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Koga diverted to another area. He placed his lips on Kagome's abs. Then trailed down lower to her stomach. Then to her hips. He bypassed her crotch all together and kissed her creamy thighs, while his fingers hooked around the elastic of her skirt and panties and pulled them down. Her breath hitched and she shifted her hips so he could take the undergarments off.

Koga was pleased to see Kagome was _extremely _wet. And he loved the idea of making her wetter. And so he pushed his face into that succulent indent.

"Kyahh!" Kagome squealed as she felt something wet stroke her feminine entrance. She looked down and wasn't sure if she should be aroused or disgusted at seeing the lower half of Koga's face buried in her crotch. But soon that trivial thought vanished as her mind flooded with pleasure. "Ah! Hah! Ahn!"

Kagome's back arched into that moistening warmth only to have Koga pin her hips to the bed and Inuyasha wrap one arm around her torso. The wolf continued the gentle ministration, diverting between shoving his tongue into Kagome's entrance to teasing and sucking the swollen knot of flesh a few centimeters above it. Kagome tilted her head back on Inuyasha's shoulder, moaning loudly while withering.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the hot pleasure grew to nearly an unbearable level. Her hips withered with a different purpose, trying to pull away from that sweet teasing tongue. But she was refused. Koga's hands still on her hips held her still. She grabbed a handful of his hair, her legs pushed against the bed and nearly closing on the wolf before Inuyasha gripped her thighs and kept them separated.

"Ah! AH! OH! TOO—Too much! Ah! Ko-Koga! AH! AAAHHH!"

Her insides spasm. Her moan turned to a near scream as a powerful orgasm took her over. A transparent liquid squirted out of her entrance, flooding Koga's mouth—who swallowed it quickly. As Koga's tongue continued to tease her clitoris, the euphoria of orgasm heightened with every touch.

Koga finally relented and backed away. But even then, orgasm held Kagome for a few minutes longer. When she finally fell limp against Inuyasha, she was out of breath, twitching, and trembling. Her mind was muddled.

Koga licked the excess vaginal semen from his lips. Then spread Kagome's legs farther.

"Hey, why do you get to mount her first?" Inuyasha growled at Koga.

"Cuz I'm bigger."

"And what significance is that? You'll hurt her."

"Yes, but if you go first, you'll only stretch her to your length then she'll be re-stretched when I take her. It's better to stretch her out fully on the first go."

Inuyasha glowered at him but relented, seeing the logic of his words.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga said.

"Mm?" Kagome's daze was fading enough for her to realize Koga was talking to her.

Koga kissed her cheek then sat up, pulling her with him. He had the human straddle him with her back to him so she was facing Inuyasha and spread her legs.

"Don't tense up, okay?"

"Eh—AH!" Kagome felt the cockhead of Koga's member push against her entrance. "Eh, wait!"

Koga obeyed. Kagome looked down at the member wanting to push into her. She gaped when she saw it was nearly as thick as her own wrist.

Koga and Inuyasha could smell her fear.

"Do you want to stop?" Koga asked.

Automatically, she shook her head. "…Just…give me a moment…"

Koga obeyed.

Kagome swallowed hard, making her body go as loose and slack as she could get it. She knew this was going to feel unpleasant but if it would be unbearable, she wouldn't know till she tried it.

"Okay."

Koga lowered Kagome's hips.

"AH! Nn!" Kagome clenched her teeth and breathed in deeply as she felt her hymen tear.

Koga paused once his cockhead was in and licked the human's neck, reassuringly.

The pain was definitely more bearable than she had originally thought. She just needed to adjust.

Inuyasha leaned in and licked her lips before kissing her chastely. Kagome welcomed the distraction, allowing herself further down onto Koga until her ass touched Koga's thighs.

Koga leaned up and kissed Kagome's shoulder lovingly.

She finally separated her mouth to breath. Tilting her head down, she glanced at Koga over her shoulder.

"You can move but slowly."

Koga obeyed. Holding Kagome's knees, he raised her up and down, slowly and gently. Kagome moaned, mostly in pain than pleasure. Her inner walls burned from the sliding frictions but deep inside, she could feel Koga rubbing against a tantalizing packet. She figured that must be the elusive 'G-spot' girls spoke of. And my, it was really wondrous. The pleasure that sparked from just passing it was strong enough to make the pain almost bearable. At the same time, her tender clitoris echoed with the sensations.

But, wow, it was amazing for her virginal senses.

Koga lied back fully on his back and gripped Kagome's hips. He thrust up just as slowly though, moving his own hips rhythmically.

Ah, but to Kagome…

"Faster, Koga—ah!"

Koga and Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed. Just from the position change, Koga was full on crushing that amazing feeling inside her, making the pain almost unnoticeable. And she wanted.

The two canines chuckled. Koga once again obeyed. Holding her hips as gently as he could manage, he threw his hips up quickly, slamming against Kagome.

"AH!" Kagome clenched Koga's shirt over his stomach and closed her eyes as she was enraptured in the sensations of mild pain and strong pleasure. All the while, Inuyasha watched with hungry, lustful eyes. He stared only at Kagome, stared at her pleasure-filled eyes, her wonton expression, listened to her sultry moans.

Kagome moaned loudly and grinded her hips into Koga's. Her second orgasm was so close. So close. Just a bit more.

"Shi-shit. Kagome, don't move like that." Koga sat up and held Kagome's waists to halt her throws.

But it did little good. Kagome grinded once last time and that last time threw the wolf over the edge. Yanking off, he held her tightly as he let out a stream of white into the air. He grimaced and his claws dug into Kagome's sides. Finally, after two more gushes, he rested his head against Kagome's shoulder, panting as his grip loosened.

"Sorry, Kagome." He said. "I know you were close, heh heh, but I'm spent."

Inuyasha chuckled and leaned forward, licking Kagome's lips. "That's why I'm here. But it's funny, with all that crap earlier about how to earn woman, I'm pretty sure cumming quickly isn't one of them."

With that said, Inuyasha plucked Kagome off the wolf and placed her on his own. Koga glared at him, but was too tired to retort.

Inuyasha licked her neck, his hands trailing to fondle her rump. Kagome moaned to the contact then tugged at Inuyasha's shorts. The dog chuckled as he tugged the shorts down to expose his average-sized cock.

Koga sat up to watch as Inuyasha pushed his cock into the female. Kagome let out a light moan to being refilled. The pain was almost non-existent as Kagome went down on the dog. Her hands clenched on Inuyasha's shoulders as she sat fully on Inuyasha's lap.

The dog licked Kagome's neck and dipped his hands under the female's ass. He held the packets of flesh gently, giving them a soft squeeze.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, signaling she was ready.

Inuyasha thrust.

"Uh! Hah! Ahn!"

Inuyasha's hands trailed to her waist as he pushed up his hips and lied down on his back. Kagome grinded her hips against Inuyasha's, leaning back and gripping the fabric in between the dogs sprawled legs. Their hips moved in tandem with each other, giving both insufferable amounts of pleasure. Even with Kagome's quick movements, Inuyasha still tried to move slow so as not to damage the young feline. But the girl wouldn't have it, near demanding Inuyasha with her body to fill her more.

Koga wasn't lying when he said he was bigger than Inuyasha. And although it had hurt Kagome to have something that big and long inside her, she loved how Koga brushed against her G-spot. And although Inuyasha was touching it with the tip, he wasn't crushing it like the wolf had.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned.

That caused Koga to glower at the dog where as Inuyasha smiled smugly at him.

"Deeper…" she finished.

The two canines facial expressions switched.

Then Inuyasha reached down with his hands and spread Kagome's ass cheeks, causing her to move her thighs. Inuyasha thrust up.

"AH!" Kagome's eyes flared open and her moan raised an octave as Inuyasha directly stabbed that amazing spot. Her mind automatically muddled to nothing but pleasure. **_'Oh god.'_**

Inuyasha smiled at the expression and continued to hit that spot. Over and over and over. Bringing Kagome to her inevitable climax while also riding into his own.

"AH! AH! UH-UH! I-I think I'm un ah ah, c-cumming!"

Inuyasha grinned at those words. Grabbing Kagome's waist, he slammed his hips up as hard as he would allow himself.

Kagome's moan leveled that of a scream as she released her second orgasm. Transparent liquids flooded out of Kagome's entrance, coating Inuyasha's hips in it as she clamped down on the dog.

"Tch!" Inuyasha clenched his teeth and pulled the cat off him as he released a gush of white into the air. He held Kagome just as tightly as Koga had, digging his claws into her tawny skin, as he let out another gush before falling limp on the bed.

The two fell immobile, basking in their afterglow. While still dazed, Kagome felt Koga lift her up into his arms then coax Inuyasha off the bed. He pulled the stained blanket off, then placed Kagome back on the sheets.

He went off and found another blanket. When he returned he saw Inuyasha had pinned Kagome on the bed though he wasn't holding her. Koga dropped the blanket over them then quickly wriggled into bed.

He wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her into an embrace.

"Hey, why do you get to cuddle with her, huh?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Peh, a dog-turd like you probably couldn't hold her gently."

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

Kagome couldn't even comprehend their bickering or force herself to care. She was so tired. And soon, as the two canines continued to fight and bicker over the feline, Kagome fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome sighed as she walked on feudal era grass, heading to Kaede's village. The day was bright and there was a pleasant breeze. But Kagome was in a gloomy mood. Not only did she get horrible scores on her test, her body was still sore and…when her family returned the day after the three had fornicated, Kagome's mother had some…inquiries about her blanket having strange white stains and her room smelling like something other than girl. She was certain that not only being reminded that she's failing school, she was going to _die _of embarrassment when Koga blatantly stated they had sex.

Surprisingly, her mother hadn't reacted appalled or disappointed. She seemed stun for a moment, then she smiled, patted Koga on his breast plate and stated along the lines of, "Lucky girl, catching two boys. And two handsome ones at that."

After that, Kagome immediately made the two canines go home and she followed right behind them—and made Inuyasha "sit" as soon as they were on grass just to make herself feel better.

Now, she walked towards the village, all three of them silent. She was certain she heard Inuyasha muttering something about paying for the stupid wolf being unable to keep his mouth shut, but she didn't listen in to see if there was a retort from Koga.

"Lady Kagome." Miroku said.

Kagome was snapped out of her gloom from hearing a familiar voice. She turned to the monk, who was now behind her coming out of the trees. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo followed.

"Hey, guys." Kagome said in a monotone voice.

"…You don't look so happy, Kagome…" Shippo said from Sango's shoulder.

"Did you finish your test?" The huntress asked.

Kagome sighed sadly.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miroku decided to change the subject.

Kagome looked around, realizing she hadn't heard the two canine's in a while. "He was right behind—"

"Adamant Barrage!"

Diamond shards sliced through a tree, making everyone jump and back away as it toppled over. Koga leaped over the tree and ran over to Kagome. He stood behind her, almost as if…

"You cowardly wolf! Using Kagome as a shield." Inuyasha yelled.

"Am not. She was just conveniently here." Koga stuck his tongue out at the dog in a childish matter.

"Bullshit! And don't stick your tongue out at me!"

Koga draped his arms over Kagome's shoulders lazily, sighing almost dramatically.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm going to have to leave soon. But don't worry, I'll return for you once Naraku is dead. Until then, I have to ask you to deal with that idiot dog."

"You worthless, womanizing, egotistical, piece of—"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

BAM!

"Be safe, okay, Koga?" Kagome said.

"Of course."

And with that being said, Koga wrapped his arms around Kagome so she couldn't escape and fastened his teeth on the side of Kagome's neck.

Kagome gasped and grabbed his arm to try to get him to release. But he refused to relent, gnawing and sucking the flesh till it was a prominent spotty red. He drew his tongue over the red flesh then separated.

"You motherfucker!" Inuyasha yelled from the ground.

"Later, Kagome."

Koga took off in a cyclone.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared at Kagome wide-eyed.

"Um," Kagome began to try to explain.

Only for Inuyasha to leap up and grab Kagome by the shoulders. His teeth fastened over the opposite side of Kagome's neck.

"Kyah—hey!"

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly even though she pushed against his chest. His teeth sucked and nipped the tawny flesh until it was just as spotty as Koga's. In the same fashion, he licked the new love bite then separated.

Kagome held her neck and glared at him, half-tempted to make him sit.

"Um…" Shippo started.

"Ka-Kagome," Sango started, "What was that…?"

"Inuyasha." Miroku ran up to the dog. "Is it…possible you and Koga…have reached a compromise?"

Inuyasha looked back and glared at him. Then huffed and continued walking. "Ask Kagome. She's the one who told us to share."

The three looked at Kagome, wide-eyed. She glared after Inuyasha then sighed. Another headache was forming in her life.

* * *

**And done.**

**Okay, so I did do a long hand author's note, so lets free hand this shit for once.**

**I really like this story. I don't remember where the inspiration came from because I actually started this story a year ago, finished it four or five months ago, and finally typed it down now. So...yeah, all I remember back then is how I really really hate anyone associated with my father, heh heh.**

**Anyway, ignore that little bitch about my life crap above, this story really peeked my interest. I originally came up with this idea almost immediately after I finished _An Unexpected Blast From The Past_. But I missed doing yaoi so I postponed typing this. In all actually, I wanted to finish typing this up a long time ago, but I really didn't want to write guy x girl scenario's for a reason I don't understand. Pretty weird, if you ask me.**

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure I'm just unnecessarily babbling, and the people who actually read the author's note are probably bored of this as well, neh neh. **

** I'm getting around to doing more of these characters (hentai and yaoi alike and may~be some yuri. maybe.), so don't give up on me.**

**Hope to see you again.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
